How come
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: Robin is about to get married to Raven but why is he so sad? Contains lyrics from D-12's 'How come'. WARNING CONTAINS SWEAR WORDS! read and review if you wish. Dedicated to anyone who has ever lost a friend for some stupid reason.


****

How come

Robin didn't like wearing tuxedos, ever since that 'date' with Kitten he had hated them but thanks to Raven's gentle persuasion he was wearing one for their engagement announcement party. He greeted each of the guests as best he could, racking his brains each time a smiling face came up to him. He felt like a stranger in a room of people who knew each other, probably because he didn't know a single soul in the room…well he knew someone.

__

How come we don't even talk no more  
And you don't even call no more  
We don't barely keep in touch at all  
And I don't even feel the same _love__ when we hug no more  
And I heard it through the grape vine we even beefin now  
After all the years we been down  
Aint no way no how, this bullshit can be true  
We __family__ and aint a damn thing changed, unless it's you_

Robin sighed sadly as he looked at Cyborg, they hadn't spoken to each other in over ten years. The last time they had they where arguing over some stupid card game, the memory of that day made Robin smile sadly , he would always remember that as the day he lost one of his best friends. His smile faded fast as Cyborg looked up and locked eyes with him, neither of them blinked as they started at each other in both anger and sadness.

__

How come we don't even talk no more  
And you don't even call no more  
We don't barely keep in touch at all  
And I don't even feel the same _love__ when we hug no more  
And I heard it through the grape vine we even beefin now  
After all the years we been down  
Aint no way no how, this bullshit can be true  
We __family__ and aint a damn thing changed, unless it's you_

Robin wanted to walk over to his old 'friend' and throw his arms around his neck, giving him a hug that would have made Starfire's hugs look like a gentle embrace. But he knew he couldn't in the real world but that didn't mean he couldn't imagine still being friends with Cyborg. They just started at each other, seemingly ignoring anyone who spoke to them, to them the people in the room no longer existed all that mattered was the person looking back.

__

How come we don't even talk no more  
And you don't even call no more  
We don't barely keep in touch at all  
And I don't even feel the same _love__ when we hug no more  
And I heard it through the grape vine we even beefin now  
After all the years we been down  
Aint no way no how, this bullshit can be true  
We __family__ and aint a damn thing changed, unless it's you_

Raven turned and instantly stopped laughing as she watched Robin and Cyborg stare at each other. She knew she was the real reason they no longer talked, she was the reason behind them no longer being friends…granted they where never really friends they where more like brothers, they both seemed like the same person in two different bodies. She wanted more than anything to make them stop but she knew that even with all of her powers at her control she couldn't mend the bridge that had burned down between them.

__

How come we don't even talk no more  
And you don't even call no more  
We don't barely keep in touch at all  
And I don't even feel the same _love__ when we hug no more  
And I heard it through the grape vine we even beefin now  
After all the years we been down  
Aint no way no how, this bullshit can be true  
We __family__ and aint a damn thing changed, unless it's you_

Robin suddenly looked down as he felt his tears well up in his masked covered eyes, giving him a reason to stop looking at Cyborg. He wiped the tears away slowly, making sure nobody saw that he was without his mask. He finally finished and raised his head only to sigh sadly as he saw that Cyborg was no longer standing across the room from him. He hung his head in defeat as he shoved his hands in his pocket and slumped against the wall, feeling more depressed at missing his chance of saying sorry to Cyborg for all the shit he had said.

"I'm sorry Cyborg" whispered Robin sadly as he dropped to the ground, resting his back against the wall as he continued to weep, "I'm sorry my friend" he wept silently as the people around him began to cheer widely, drowning out his sadness with their own happiness.

__

How come we don't even talk no more  
And you don't even call no more  
We don't barely keep in touch at all  
And I don't even feel the same _love__ when we hug no more  
And I heard it through the grape vine we even beefin now  
After all the years we been down  
Aint no way no how, this bullshit can be true  
We __family__ and aint a damn thing changed, unless it's you_

x  
x  
x

Not the best song fic I've ever produced but still I like it……hope the same goes for you. Take care and please stay safe everyone.

Later days


End file.
